


Nightmares

by perrythedeer



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Brotherly Love, Caring, Character Study, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Nightmares, brief but hes there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: They're just kids, they're bound to have nightmares and the occasional bad nights.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Nightmares

It was silent in the room, the darkness that covered it like a blanket was almost eerie, or- it would be to most. The two boys that lived in this room didn’t find it that creepy at all, Ferb had his head buried in a book whilst Phineas was fast asleep in his bed. Occasionally, the british brother would sit up a little and look over at the other bed to make sure his brother was still sleeping soundly.

It was a habit, ever since they were little kids, Phineas had the tendency of getting really bad nightmares that left him either waking up screaming or crying- both if it was bad enough. Ferb had only ever gotten Phineas to tell him the basics, worried that their inventions would collapse and hurt their friends. Ferb didn’t exactly have the courage to tell him the difference between ‘hurt’ and ‘their body was crushed under a large pipe and their arm is detached’. 

That’d be cruel to tell a little kid that lived like dreams were the only things in life that mattered. 

Waking Phineas up and sitting with him used to be Candaces job, but ever since Ferb had joined the family it was- odd. The family could tell there was an instant connection, and left a lot of things to Ferb for him to take care of. Of course they didn’t make Ferb parent his brother, but Ferb took quite a bit of initiative in order to help Phineas as much as possible.

He looked back at his book, though by now he was too lost in thought to read, and he huffed after a moment, closing his book and looking at the digital clock that sat next to his bed. Two AM, of course.

He leaned back in his bed, trying to relax his mind. He was normally able to do it easily, but tonight it wasn’t going very well, the quiet worry in his mind that told him that Phineas was going to freak out soon, that something was going to happen. 

He sat up after a moment and slid out of his covers and off his bed, putting his slippers on and going over to his brothers bed, moving his hand to lightly drift it infront of Phineas’ mouth to feel his breathing. It was steady, not panicked at all. That was good. He doesn’t know why he expected anything else.

He heard a yelp and thump out in the hallway.

Ferb quickly moved to the door and opened it a crack, peeking out into the hall. He saw somebody with a weird hat on sitting against the wall, and recognized the annoyed chitter after a moment.

He quietly knocked on the wall, and the man glanced up, hiding his hat quickly and waving.  _ ‘Hi Ferb, what are you doing up?’  _

Ferb stared at his uncle for a minute, and just shrugged, exiting his room and closing his door. Perry was fully dressed, not to mention the weird hat he’d seen. Ferb wouldn’t say a word about it, he already knew his Uncle had a double life, and would gladly make sure it wasn’t known about by anybody else.

Perry just seemed to chuckle, and stood up, stretching lightly  _ ‘I got called for a late night delivery. Covering somebodys shift.’  _ Ferb slowly nodded, and offered a head tilt, the closest thing to a smile you’d get from the Fletcher. Perry just smiled back and waved him off, and Perry practically disappeared behind a corner. 

Ferb leaned against the wall for a second, and sighed. Might as well get a glass of water since he was up, he really hated being up late like this, made him uncomfortable, he never knew if Phineas was gonna have some big idea that was going to tire him out the next day.

He wandered to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it up with water, going to sit at the island and trying to get out of his own head. He had to focus, everything was fine, even if those sickening flashes of memory kept popping into his head. Phineas and him dangling over lava, attached to a cage that was bound to fall.

The memories of catapulting himself towards a building, flashes of the stupid pistachio thing and the pharmacist issue…

He tightened his grip on the glass, a shaky breath leaving him. It was fine, everybody was safe. Even if they almost hadn’t been, Phineas was safe and in bed, and so was Candace and mom and dad. 

He wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight. 

Ferb’s thoughts were broken by a piercing scream coming from down the hall, and he abandoned his glass, running down the hallway and skidding, nearly falling over and having to grab the door handle to steady himself. 

“Phineas?” his voice shook from lack of breath and worry, and he focused on his brother, seeing Phineas sitting up, a bunch of the blanket bundled up in his hands and his eyes wide. Ferb flicked the light on to see that his brother was crying. Phineas looked at him and immediately reached out.

The Fletcher quickly turned the light back off and moved over to him, climbing into bed with Phineas and wrapping an arm around him, grabbing his hand lightly. 

Phineas buried his face in his brothers shoulder, a soft sob slipping from him. Ferb squeezed his hand lightly and pressed a kiss to Phineas’ temple. Phineas just whimpered, trying to gather his words.

“It happened a-again Ferb- it, it wasn’t steady, I forgot a- just a nail- just one nail-” Ferb nodded a little, sighing and rubbing Phineas’ back, lightly tapping his fist twice against his brothers back, and Phineas weakly sobbed again, looking up at him.

“You- you got hurt- it was my f-fault, i was standing- standing in the way..” Ferb blinked, and frowned a little, that would mean that Ferb likely pushed Phineas out of the way when something fell. Of course. Ferb would always keep his brother safe, even if it got him hurt- or killed. 

He held Phineas a bit closer, pulling his brother slightly onto his lap, pulling the blanket over both of them. 

“You were bleeding, the-there was so much blood- your eyes were- they- glazed, gone- you weren’t responding, you weren’t- i couldn’t get you to move or b-breathe-” 

“Phin.” Ferb tapped his back again, and Phineas focused back on him, and took a shaky breath. “Right, right, you’re fine. You’re okay. You’re here.” Ferb nodded slightly, running his hand up and down Phineas’ back, squeezing his hand tighter.

“You’ve got me” Ferb nodded a second time in affirmation, watching Phineas’ eyes drift shut. Ferb just held him closer and leaned back more in the bed, holding Phineas on top of him and waiting until his breathing steadied. He wasn’t going anywhere tonight, he just wanted to keep Phineas safe now, after one nightmare there was always the chance a second rolled around.

But another one didn’t, and Ferb eventually drifted off as well, keeping Phineas close against him.


End file.
